IGot a Hot Room
iGot A Hot Room is the Season 4 premiere of iCarly that aired on July 30th, 2010 and the 71st overall. Plot: It's little Carly Shay's birthday, and Spencer plans on making it the best birthday ever! But all goes downhill when Spencer's birthday present to Carly, a Gummy Bear lamp, starts a fire that destroys her entire room. But, there is a glimmer of light in this entire scenario: Thanks to a watch they inherited from their great-grandmother being destroyed in the fire, Spencer gets an $82,000 reimbursement and uses it to rebuild Carly´s room! To distract her while everyone is busy, he makes T-Bo give her a job at the Groovy Smoothie. After Carly comes home, they (Spencer, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby) surprise her with her new room, including a lot of technological gimmicks, a trampoline so she can hop into bed and a now fire-retardant gummybear chandelier. Freddie also mentions that Spencer spent the entire $82,000 on her room. Spencer also gets a haircut in this episode from Gibby's blind grandfather. To view the gallery for this episode, click here Trivia *This is the first time T-Bo is seen outside the Groovy Smoothie. *It is revealed that T-Bo has a sister. *Carly´s bedroom is shown for the first time. *It is also shown that Sam can speak Italian because her mom really ''likes Italian men. *Carly gets a "job" at the Groovy Smoothie. *Apparently, Carly had a traumatic experience with a goat the year before. *Spencer unveils his new pear pad he possibly bought with some of the money. *One of the pillows on Carly's new bed says "Church Pants" which is a well known line from the previous episode iStakeout. *Carly loves gummy bears according to this episode and the website blog promoting this episode. *This is a reference to Spencer's inventions and mechanically enginered creations catching on fire, but this is the first time it's a main point of an episode. *This is the first episode after Gibby's promotion to being the main character, he's now in the opening credits. Quotes '''Sam:' "Ti consiglio di fare gli auguri di compleanno a Carly ora altrimenti ti spezzo le gambe!" (Roughly means "I suggest you tell Carly 'Happy Birthday' or I'll break your legs.") Rico: "Uh, happy birthday, Carly." Carly: "When did you learn to--" Sam: "My mom likes Italian dudes." Carly: "Of course." Sam: "I mean, she really likes Italian dudes." Carly: "I get it." Spencer: Gibby "I don't feel comfortable letting your grandfather cut my hair." Gibby: "You're gonna hurt his feelings!" Spencer: "He's gonna hurt my head!" Sam: "Right, which is why I had to make a shank." Freddie: "So what's better, a shank or a shiv?" Sam: "Depends. For cutting or stabbing?" Carly: "Does it matter?" Sam: "Pft. 'Does it matter'." Fireman: "'''I´m chief Donker, Seattle fire department." '''Spencer: ''his hand "Spencer Shay." '''Fireman: '"Yeah. We know who you ''are." '''Carly:' the Groovy Smoothie kitchen "Okay, I cleaned the juicer ports." T-Bo: "What?" Carly: "You told me to clean the juicer ports." T-Bo: "No, I said to read the juice reports!" Carly: "What is a juice report?!" T-Bo: "It's part of the Fruit Newsletter!" Carly´s room is rebuilt Freddie: '''"You got your room back." '''Gibby: "Except for all your old photos and other personal items that can never be replaced." 'Everyone: '"GIBBY!!!" Videos Video:Sneak Peak : iCarly iGot A Hot Room Video:(HQ) *NEW* iCarly Season 4 Premiere! - iGot a Hot Room Official Promo Video:(HQ) *NEW!* iGot a Hot Room Promo #2 Video:iCarly : iGot A Hot Room Sneak Peak #2 401 Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:Specials